I miss you
by Queen Stowe
Summary: A year after the arrest of David, Victoria visits the beach house.


**Assuming a shot as it was the first day of summer in the Hamptons Victoria, after the arrest of David the previous year.**

So the maids undid all their bags Victoria's ordered to leave the room as soon as she was alone she sighed deeply and went to the balcony, where he could observe the ancient house of David, the tears immediately flooded her eyes and she decided to go there, the house that was now her husband needed his presence once again. She descended the stairs quietly trying not to draw attention to Conra, she saw him engrossed in a phone call, took the opportunity to escape unnoticed and then walked hurriedly to the house, empurrpu the door shut and went.

A whirlwind of emotions engulfed Victoria once set foot on the empty room, she inhaled deeply seeking the scent of David even though it would be a futile attempt, lack of furniture made even sadder that environment, she immediately had tears prickling in his eyes and allowed the trickle down his face while penetrated further into the house.

Immediately longing invaded Victoria, she missed David actually missed even before you know it, she yearned a lifetime for a man like him, caring, dedicated, empathetic, humorous and extremely charming when found lost it so abruptly. She knew he had been largely responsible for everything that happened to him, and there were times when the guilt almost maddened at such moments she imagined himself in a cell in that penitentiary and wondered if he hated her or his love continued unabated, she just wanted to see it again at least once but knew it was impossible, that would be the last time trial that saw him being convicted and held back tears while Charlotte cradled in his arms, his beloved daughter who was great proof of all that was shared with David.

She looked to the side where there was a table where he had his laptop stolen days before the arrest, remembered the hug he gave her and the last time we made love that night, but what they did was love, they found the body one another intense every time they met way he knew how to touch her, he knew how to hold her after being together and how to make her sleep on your chest. She also remembered the shyness he aroused in her, the way his hand was cold and his heart raced with his presence.

When he reached the room she smiled bitterly remembering the vows of love that changed the day he told her past to him, the way he held his hands claiming never to abandon, full and embarrassed smile that appeared on his face when she spoke the first "I love you", but were simplees things that made all the difference, were things she had not been with anyone.

It was in that room who conceived Charlotte in one of the many nights they were together one night but would stay in her memory forever, that last night, she knew it was inevitable aprisão when he fell asleep and spent the night awake to watch him, as if trying to keep every detail to fill the void that would last forever until the end of his days, of course it had not worked, and now his life was a living hell.

After long minutes of memories and tears she returned to the room ready to finish his "visit" but in one last look at the room again tried to avoid reminders that will come up, the night of the arrest of David, the desperate cries from him, his expression confused equanto struggled on the ground being handcuffed by police, and that she balcony watching everything, feeling a desperate urge to save him and a guilt that would eat for the rest of his days. With these images as sharp in her mind she broke into tears emotion compulsively for a long time huddled in a corner of the wall, she felt much regret for what he did, in fact she would never understand their attitudes and why you have chosen that empty life and full of lies and miss, but it was late, the decision had already been tomdo and his David would be trapped and removed it for the rest of his days. She took a deep breath, wiped her tears and headed up the door, took one last look from the balcony and walked slowly to the mansion avoiding more memories that lead to tears.

Once you walk in the door Victoria faced Conrad arched eyebrows demanding to know where she had spent the afternoon, his answer was dry "on the beach" and then went upstairs without giving room for more questions, deep down she knew he imagined true but declined to give satisfaction to your life much less fight a war at that time.

She entered the room without even turning on the light, took off his clothes and jumped into bed crying again, she knew that summer in the Hamptons would be terrible memories of David would haunt her forever but there would be worse things, nostalgia would hurt her even more, she knew she would survive, she knew she needed to be strong, but not that night, that night she would be allowed to cry and express all the pain and longing he felt.

**Well I always wondered how Victoria must have felt when he returned to the Hamptons after all what happened to David I hope you liked it and comment your opinions.**


End file.
